The present invention relates to board games and, more particularly, to board games wherein the players are required to gather clues or hints in order to determine a secret location or reach some conclusion.
A large variety of board games are currently available. A portion of these are based on the idea of requiring the players to gather a set of clues or directions. Once enough clues or directions have been gathered, the player is able to reach a conclusion, such as the location of the treasure, the identity of the killer, and the like.
A disadvantage of many of these board games is that they include limited number of scenarios so that after the players have become sufficiently experienced with the game, they begin to be familiar with the scenarios and are able to reach the proper conclusion even without gathering the clues. At this point the game loses the interest of the players and fails into disuse. Another disadvantage of a significant number of these games it that they require one or more of the players, or a non-player, to select or pre-determine the location of the treasure or the like, which makes it difficult or impossible for a single player to enjoy such games.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, an apparatus which can be used as part of board games as described above but wherein the scenario of the board game could be preset randomly and blindly prior to each game from a large number of available scenarios.